The Dangers of Ice
by ScarTerror The Fallen
Summary: The myth and legend of the Snow Queen takes our adventurers to a seeming desolate piece of snowy tundra, can they unfold the truth? Is the legend real? Is this a fever dream from all the cold? What even is space time physics?
1. Chapter 1

***ignores the angry screaming***

**Hello dearies!**

**This was something I wrote a long while ago while helping my bestie do research and story boarding for an Original story. She's heavily fascinated by King Arthur and really loves the show Merlin. So I took what I learned and mixed it with my love for Tomb Raider and time travel shenanigans and threw this up! (Not all forms of poisons should be mixed like alcohol for instance)**

**Not really sure where I'm going with this but the possibilities are endless!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Legends of the Snow Queen had been milling around for centuries. Some places it turned into myth and others it just died out. As centuries passed it became one of those legends that people mostly forgot. In favor of remembering something like King Arthur.

Though these two legends were eerily similar. Except that this one has its sword stuck in the queen rather than a rock and was in Norway rather than England.

"I still don't understand why you believe this legend and not the one about Arthur."

"Because this one is a hell of a lot more recent and the Queen had actually existed. There are documents signed by her found at other castles and their historians all found a description of her that match others, so I'm more inclined to believe this than something that originated in the 12th century about a person in the 5th and 6th century!"

"But the one about Arthur is so much more interesting and more is known about his life!"

"Because someone wrote a story book ya nit wit! No one gives history much thought until you throw in some magic and drama."

"But this one has magic and a death that sounds very bizarre. Why did it get lost?"

"Probably because it was a woman and she was very successful. Men hated that back then, probably accused her of being a witch and such, hence the sword impaling her to her throne."

"But wouldn't her subjects have mourned her death and given her a proper burial?"

"That's the thing! The story stops there! No one knows what happened after and people couldn't reach the castle."

"Why not?"

"Look for yourself because we're here."

The harsh winds the two people just emerged from seemed like a gentle breeze for the sight that lay before them. A full blown blizzard had the distant castle structure surrounded. The only way was forward over a stone bridge that was busy crumbling.

"You want us to go through that? We'll most likely die!" The male figure shouted as he pulled his jacket tighter. He already felt like a bloated penguin and somehow the cold was seeping through like he was in a shirt and shorts!

"Come on! Where is your sense of adventure?" The female asks as she grins from under all her own gear.

"It's trumped by my will to live! Who do you think you are? Lara fucking Croft?" He hisses.

"Oh please she claims she's an archaeologist, but she destroys every discovery she makes!" She laughs.

"It's fiction and she's not the one destroying things the bad guys are!" He grumbles, but his partner seems to have gotten bored with the conversation. Nothing new there, little to nothing held her attention for long. She was a doer not a listener.

The female scuffed around in the snow in front of the bridge before grabbing her climbing axe and slamming it down on the ground. The male figure watched as the female made a secure grip for an anchor to hold their rope.

"Well you seem to know what you're doing," he says and stands by to help.

"I've done my homework and I learned what not to do from those that have failed," she shrugs before making another one a little ways away from the original. An anchor for the anchor, well one can never be too careful.

"How do you suppose we keep from being blown away?" He asks and she just smiles up to him before standing.

"Luck!" She chirps.

"Something of which you have a stupid amount of," he grumbles.

"Look there is a perfectly good portion to walk over," she points out. He narrows his eyes and desperately tries to see through the blizzard. Sure enough there was a small portion of the bridge still intact. He guesses no wider than his foot, this is going to go _so well_.

"I tell you what. I'll go across and secure the line and then you can follow," she smiles to him and he nods in agreement.

"Scared-y cat," she whispers under her breath before tightening the rope around her. He watched, seconds away from a heart attack, as she made her way into the blizzard. The line following her was swaying and sometimes it pulled tight before slacking.

It was the longest ten minutes of his life.

Once the rope was tight and nothing happened for a good few seconds he decided that it was now or never. The snow storm was pretty bad though, he had to stop and catch his balance a few times, but once on solid ground again he was amazed that the storm seemed to be limited to only the bridge area.

"Dumb luck strikes again!" She shouts and starts walking up to the massive gates that seemed to be in pristine condition.

"Weird, from the few areal views we've seen, the place looked like a heap of rocks," he hums as he looks over the other parts of the front of the castle.

"Fascinating, it's like from the outside we see it in our time, its crumbled and broken from years of neglect but up close, it's like it was built yesterday," she smiles before pushing on the doors.

"Um, why not use the little one here?" He asks as he walks to the door shape in the large gates.

"Oh hush, I've always wanted to open the big castle ones, but this will do," she pouts before opening the door and walking through. Once beyond the doors and now in the castle court yard proper their breaths hitched. It was like time stood still. There had been a battle it seems. People stood covered in ice, frozen mid battle. Snowflakes were suspended in the air.

"Eugene, take some photos!" The woman hissed and the man fumbled with a camera before snapping away.

"These don't look like statues," he breaths as he gets a close up on one of the ice people.

"No, they're too perfect," she said and started walking to the castles entrance. Eugene followed and they both awed at how the castle looked so pristine. No signs of deterioration or even dust. It really did look like everything got frozen at that point in time.

Eugene kept snapping pictures as he followed the female to the throne room. Once inside he nearly dropped the camera at the sight. More statues post battle all in a frozen shout and looking at the main focus of the room.

One statue was impaled by a large ice spike but beyond that was a female figure impaled by a sword. Unlike everything that looked frozen, she looked very much human and the sword was still very much new. As new as a jet black sword with near glowing blue runes can look that is.

Eugene watched as his partner walked up to the throne like she was in some trance. He frowned and tilted his head as she looked to the sword before rushing to her as she gripped the handle. Before he could reach her she pulled the sword and once it was out of the Queen all the suspended snowflakes erupted outwards, sending both sprawling over the floor.

Both figures groaned and managed to stand back up. They were however met with swords and they pressed their backs against one another. One of the guards smacked the black sword out the woman's hands before pressing the blade to her, luckily covered, throat.

"Hvem er du?"

Both explorers gazed up to the Queen from their sides. She sounded menacing but they could see the rise and fall of her chest and the fear in her eyes.

"What did she say?" Eugene asked as he whispered to his partner.

"It's Norwegian, she asked who we are," she replies. The look of confusion crossed the Queen eyes, even in some of the soldiers.

"Vi kommer i fred," she said and they relaxed a little.

"What?" Eugene asked and he could practically feel her roll her eyes at him.

"Let me do the talking," she almost hissed.

"Jeg spør igjen, hvem er du?" The queen sounded a little angry now.

"I think we should bow down and remove the face gear," she said as she started slowly dropping to her knee. Eugene followed suit as the guards made their swords follow their movements.

"Mitt navn er Anna, dette er min medarbeider Eugene," Anna said as they removed their hats and goggles.

"Søster?" The Queen asked in a shaky voice. Anna frowned and blinked as she looked up. The Queen had a hand over her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Okay even I understood that one. Did she just call you her sister?" Eugene whispers and Anna only nods.

"I don't remember her having a sister, there isn't that much on Arendelle. It's one of the many kingdoms dotting Norway and some of those kingdoms we only know the names of," Anna said before clearing her throat as the Queen stepped closer.

Ice blue eyes searched her teal ones, before looking at the rest of her. A frown working its way on the Queens face. She shook her head and ordered her men to step down. They looked to one another briefly before stepping back, but their stature remained tight. Ready if trouble arises.

_"I don't understand, it's been five years. How did you survive?" _The queen says as she holds herself and frowns.

"_Survive what, your majesty?_" Anna asks, now more confused.

"_You insisted on going with mama and papa on their trip to another Kingdom to discuss trade, the boat sank, there was a storm_," the Queen says as a pained expression covers her face.

_"I'm sorry your majesty, I'm not your sister. I'm not even from Arendelle," _Anna tried to explain but the queen shook her head.

"_You are lying, you must have survived and lost your memory. You are Princess Anna of Arendelle,"_ the queen said and clenched her hands. Anna's eyes widen.

"_I'm pretty sure, I'm Anna Summers,"_ Anna said before sighing, but before she could explain that time isn't what it used to be a man rushed in, fresh from battle.

"_My Queen! The battle against the Southern Isles is over, they're retreating!"_ He shouted and a smile crossed the Queens face. That struck Anna as an odd detail. There was no way this magic had kept all of this frozen like so. There were no ships in the fjord when they arrived. Unless…

Anna managed to set out in a dead sprint past the guards. She could hear both the Queen and Eugene shout after her, but she had to see this for herself. She rushed past startled guards and dead bodies all the way out the main gates and to the crumbled bridge.

The bridge was in perfect condition. There were indeed ships retreating out on the fjord. She could see a town in the distance. A town that used to only be ruins and in a constant snow storm. Everything looked like it would be on this very day almost 200 years ago.

Anna was panting and frowning. This didn't make sense. She pulls out her phone, no signal. She pulled out her GPS reader; it too had no signal, which was impossible. She was confused. Had they been sent back to the past? It wasn't plausible, but none of this was plausible. Everything was confusing and her head hurts. Why was her head hurting so much?

"Anna!"

She turned to Eugene's voice but her head felt like it was going to burst. She gripped at her right eye as it stung before dropping to her knees then the snowy ground. Darkness enveloped her as well as cold. It was so cold.

* * *

**I'm very proud of myself for this scene!**

**I'm also ready for the yelling to come. A reminder that none of my stories are dead, I just go where my muse takes me, I hate half ass-ing chapters.**

**Love to hear from ya'll!**

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Would you look at that...another chapter!**

**Hashed this out with my Beta, I now know where I'm going with this! I hope ya'll are in for a ride!**

**Also, because this is going to have a lot of back and forth with both German and Norwegian, I have decided that the main language will appear as english but I will say what is what at the start of each chapter.**

**Seeing as this is just Norwegian it will be English.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna felt comfortable, very comfortable. The bed was like heaven on her aching muscles and it was so warm too. She tries to remember if they made it back to their tents or if they made it to some lodge or something. She remembers passing out and a very bad headache, but that was about it.

No, that wasn't it.

She remembers them walking through a mild snow storm then over a bridge that had a blizzard, and then finding the castle. She remembers the Queen and a sword and ice statues. She pulled out the sword and there was a blast of wind.

Anna sat up in bed. She looked around frantically and nothing seems familiar. But she was in the castle that much was certain and once she stopped looking around she started to frown slightly. She was not wearing pants.

Anna jumped out of bed and stared down at the night gown she was in.

"Who the fuck? Someone's getting a beat down," she growled.

Just then the door opened. An elderly woman was carrying some towels and a bowl with something steaming out of it. The woman startled as she saw the redhead standing there.

_"Prinsesse du er våken,"_ the woman said and Anna felt a jolt of pain shoot through her eye. She hissed and grabbed at it, sitting back down on the bed. The woman was to her side immediately.

"Princess Anna, let me see your eye," the woman said and gently removed the redhead's hand. Anna tried not to let out a whimper as she blinked her eyes open. The eye was watering like crazy, like something was stuck inside it.

"I'm-m not your p-princess," she stammered and closed her eyes again as she rubbed at it fiercely.

"Your Norwegian sounds strange," the woman said softly.

"It's not my first language, hell it's not my second or third! I was a language major at university," Anna tried to explain but the woman just looked at her confused.

"I speak many languages," she simply said and the woman nodded.

"You're friend he speaks German?" She asked and Anna nodded.

"We tried talking to him, but our English it's not very good," the woman said and Anna nodded.

"I can imagine," Anna simply said as her eye started to burn less. The woman hummed as she looked into the redhead's eye.

"I do not see anything in it," she eventually said and Anna sighed.

"It's alright thank you, by the way, what's your name?" Anna asked as she watched the woman fetch the towels and the bowl of water.

"It must be true that you lost your memory then, I am Gerda, I used to look after you and your sister while your parents were busy," Gerda says smiling sadly.

"This is going to take a while," Anna sighs as bites her lip.

"I was about to bathe you, but seeing as you are up you might as well take a real bath," Gerda said and Anna perked up.

"I would love a bath, but um, where are my clothes?" Anna asked as she looked around.

"Those strange things? We washed them and put them in front a fire place to dry," Gerda says.

"Well what am I to wear now?" Anna asked tilting her head.

"Dresses of course!" Gerda smiles brightly. Anna's face paled.

"I'm terribly sorry, but could I have a suit rather? I'm not one for dresses, they get in the way," Anna says shyly and the woman blinks to her.

"Suites aren't becoming of a princess," she simply said and Anna sighed.

"But I am not your princess, I am Anna Summers," the redhead tried, but the woman wouldn't have it.

"I will speak to your sister the Queen," Gerda said before leaving the room. Anna sighed and slumped. This will be much harder than she thought. Though the thought of seeing the queen again made her heart race a little. She couldn't deny the woman was beautiful. The scriptures didn't do her justice.

Anna tried to remember if she read anything about the Queens sister or anything to do with a Princess Anna of Arendelle. Despite her ability to retain information there wasn't anything she could remember.

Frustrated with herself, Anna jumps back up off the bed and moves to the only other door in the room. Inside was a bathroom, but she felt like she could kick herself. There was no plumbing back in the early 18th century.

"Well fuck," she grumbled to herself.

"Such crude language for a princess," a voice behind Anna said making a shiver run up her spine. When Anna turned around to see the Queen she felt like a kid that just got caught by their mother.

"I am not a princess," Anna said giving a huff and looking away, "you're Highness," she adds, feeling like she should at least be respectful.

"Gerda says you want to wear men's clothing," The queen says and Anna sighs.

"No, not necessarily. I would just like to have pants," Anna says and can't help but pout up to the monarch. It felt natural.

"I guess that could be arranged," the Queen said in thought. Anna looked over the woman. She was very beautiful and she did give off a very regal pose, but there was something that felt off, like the Queen wasn't all that she seemed.

"I'm terribly sorry you're Highness, I know I must look a lot like your sister, but I am not her," Anna says as she looks up to the Queen sadly. The Queen looks to Anna with a mix of sadness and worry, uncertainty trying to stay hidden.

"Heart," the Queen says and Anna blinks.

"W-what?" Anna isn't sure what the monarch means by that.

"Princess Anna had a birthmark shaped like a heart," Queen Elsa said, her eyes now full of determination. Anna felt like her heart might explode.

"I'm sure a lot of people have one," the redhead quickly says and tries to straighten her spine.

"Let me see, if you don't have it, I will drop the pretense," the queen said and Anna gulped.

"W-where?" Anna asked, but she feels like she already knew. The queen moved her face dangerously close to Anna's, making the girl gulp. She felt the Queen place a cold hand on the edge of her night dress, just below her knee. Anna's body shivered as the cold touch gently moved up her thigh, moving the dress with it.

The redhead had to grip the door frame and wall as she started to lose her balance once the queen gripped and squeezed her thigh, making her lift her leg. The dress pulled tight and bunched up to her hip. Teal eyes followed ice blue as they moved to the now exposed skin.

Anna gulped as there was a heart shaped birthmark on her inner thigh.

Anna gulped as ice blue eyes looked back into her teal ones. A sharpness formed in them, like Anna was about to fall victim to something horrible.

"Th-that doesn't prove anything! I'm sure there are dozens of people that have these, it's not that unique," Anna tried to say, but Elsa just tightened her grip on the girl's thigh making Anna whimper softly. It wasn't hurting her, not really, but it did send some interesting shivers up her back and into her core.

Truthfully it's been ages since someone's touched her remotely intimately.

"I'm older than you!" Anna quickly says and the queen blinks. The sharpness in her eyes disappears and she lets go of Anna's leg like she got burned by it. The redhead saw the queen frown to her hand before shaking her head.

"Older?" She asked, "I am older by three years," the queen adds.

"You're what, 23? Well I am 29," Anna says as she stands tall. They were roughly the same height, the queen being just slightly taller.

"You're also wearing heels and I'm bare foot, so I'm taller than you too," Anna said. The queen frowned and looked to their feet before kicking off her heels. Anna couldn't help but smirk at the noticeable difference in their heights.

"I do not believe this age difference and the height thing; you simply had a growth spurt," The queen said as she blushed lightly before placing her heels back on.

Anna hummed. The Queen had a point, if she was 23 and 3 years older than the princess, that would make the princess 20. When they first met Queen Elsa said she had been dead for 5 years so that would place the princess at a mere 15 when she died. An average female doesn't stop growing until 18.

Now how does she prove her age?

"Where are my belongings?" Anna asked and the Queen blinked before tilting her head.

"I am sure the maids placed them in your dresser, I told them not to mess with your strange devises," the Queen says and waves to the big and intricate dresser to the side of the bed.

Anna nodded and walked over. She pulled out the drawers and took out her things, placing them on the table top to examine them. One of the things was her ID.

"Here, this is what we use to prove who we are," Anna said as she held out her card. The photo of her was fairly recent so one could see it was indeed the redhead. The Queen gently took it and inspected it.

"See? My name, date of birth, the country it was issued and where I'm from," Anna said as she pointed everything out.

"None of this makes sense," the Queen said, frowning to the redhead.

"That's because I'm from the future, I don't know what kind of magic or science happened, but I'm stuck here and I just so happen to look like your sister," the redhead explained.

The Queen looked to her, sadness and confusion in her eyes. Anna could see she was fighting with the information and that she couldn't really comprehend what was being told.

"I will ask the Gods, maybe they know," she whispers. Anna blinked.

"G-Gods? What Gods?" She asked, she guesses it was the Norse Gods, but everything was weird so it might be totally different.

"The Gods of old? The Norse Gods, I will be asking Skadi, for she is our protector against the winter, the one that I owe my powers to. You don't remember, I don't think they will get angry at you for your lack of memory," Elsa says as she frowns slightly, worried for Anna's safety.

"I know about the Norse Gods, I wasn't sure you worshiped them," Anna says rubbing the back of her neck. She was on the fence with religion, she'd like to believe, but there was so many out there to choose from, who was right and who was wrong?

In all her expeditions and her studies, she's found very vague similarities between most religions, but there were never concrete proof. She was a woman of science, but her heart always looked to the heavens for guidance.

"We do, I would very much like for you to be my sister, but I cannot deny there are differences," the Queen sighed and moved to the door.

"I will have Gerda bring you the cloths you desire," she said when she reached the door. Once she opened it there stood a few maids with buckets of warm water. She nodded to them and left as they entered the room and started filling the tub, politely greeting Anna as they moved past.

* * *

**Boom!**

**Let me know what ya'll think!**

**Love ya'll lots!**

**X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look an update...this was fun to write and I hope ya'll like it.**

**I think I spent more time doing research than actually writing...gave myself a headache...I've decided not to stick to all actual historic events (just what works in this setting) cause I remembered this is already not realistic...gave myself a headache for nothing...eh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bath had been pleasant, though she could have done without one of the maids insisting on being there to cater to any of her needs. She was very happy at seeing pants among the cloths laid out for her. Once dressed and feeling rather warm, considering the layers upon layers she and Eugene had to wear just to be here, she did try and get out of wearing a corset but no such luck this round.

Anna honestly would have ripped it off the moment she was alone, but it provided such relieve to her usually sore back that she didn't mind some restricted breathing. It wasn't like she was going to go climb a mountain any time soon, though that did sound like fun.

_"Anna, da bist du! Wie fühlen Sie sich?"_

Anna blinked and looked to the side. Eugene was loitering near her room. He was wearing a rather nice looking suit.

"Hey, Eugene, I'm fine now, a light headache but I'm okay," Anna answered as she looked him over.

"Look at you all dressed up," she grinned and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yea they insisted, and look they even had product for my hair! I don't know what they call it, I don't speak Norwegian, but this is the best I've had so far!" He grinned and Anna chuckled. This man and his hair.

"If you cared to actually look into more mundane facts about history, other than wars, you'd know that the world used anything from bone marrow to lard to oil for hair care," Anna smirked and watched the man's face turn into slight horror.

"Don't worry, it's better than some of the modern stuff," Anna giggled and started walking down the hall.

"Man you always know just what to say to make me question things," Eugene pouted.

"Oh man up, you big baby," Anna said and bumped her shoulder to his.

_"Prinsesse Anna, dronningen ber deg om i studiet."_

Both persons blinked and looked to the maid that stood before them. Where she came from they were uncertain.

"Uh, I'll see you later Eugene, seems the Queen summoned me, don't go doing anything stupid you hear me?" Anna glared at the man and he held up his hands in defense.

"I make no promises, don't _you_ go do something stupid," he smirks and Anna sticks her tongue out at him before following the maid.

They walked in silence and Anna was very lost. Who knew a castle could be so labyrinth like? Or maybe it's just because it was so big compared to what she was used to. She briefly remembers that her university sometimes felt like a labyrinth too. Thinking on it more, even some cities seemed labyrinth like. It was fascinating.

Anna was so distracted by her mind jumping around; she hardly noticed that they stopped walking. The maid stood by two large doors before pushing one open and waving her inside. As her ever politeness, especially to cute girls, Anna smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

_"Tusen takk,"_ she said and saw a small smile light up the girls face. After entering and closing the door, Anna turned her attention to the Queen, who was sitting with papers in her hands, reading over them.

Anna stood there, hands behind her back, maybe swaying on her feet a little. She kind of feels like she was called in to the principal's office. That was something she did not miss from high school.

The Queen eventually looked up from her papers and Anna saw her eyes widen slightly as she took in Anna's style. The monarch shook her head and cleared her throat before standing herself.

"Glad to see you find the cloths to your liking," she said softly and Anna nodded.

"Corset is a little tight, but I guess it's a small price to pay for pants," Anna chuckled and Elsa hummed.

"Corsets not a thing in, um, the future?" Elsa asked and Anna thought about it.

"Not really no, some people still wear it, but it's a little expensive and not for everyone. I know some people use it for back problems and I can see why now, my back feels so much better. Others use it as part of costumes and some even use it to help lose weight," Anna explained and smiled when she was done. Elsa blinked and frowned a little before nodding.

"It does hurt to be beautiful," Elsa says as she absently touches her own side.

"Well, to be fair, people do fight hard in the future not to have their bodies be judged. Not everyone sees thin as beautiful, actually there's places where, ah, bigger bodies are considered beautiful. Honestly it depends on the culture and what it means to them, it's really a headache topic in my era," Anna said as she scratched at her head.

"Interesting…" Elsa said slowly as she looked a little lost.

"Only if culture is your passion, I prefer to sink my studies into history, especially legends and myths," Anna shrugged then smiled. Elsa's eyes lit up a little and she raised an eyebrow.

"Like Joan of Arc?" She asked slowly.

"I am unsure what you mean? She was a woman that was just very good at her job. There's no actual legend, okay yea, they sometimes play heavily on her religious side, but she was a person just like you and I," Anna said then remembered what she and Eugene stumbled on and the things that happened.

"Well, you on the other hand…you're not normal, honestly I'm still trying to wrap my mind around things. I'm probably dreaming or going crazy because I'm pretty sure real magic isn't real," the redhead continued. She feels like her brain was going to explode and her headache were back.

She groaned and gripped at her eye, stumbling a little at the pain that shot through her like a bullet. She felt cold hands on her, pushing her to sit on a chair.

"I thought Gerda took a look and said there was nothing in your eye," Elsa said as she moved the redheads hand away to look. Anna's eyes were both watering; the one she was gripping was red and watering more.

"It's just a headache," Anna grumbled, though the cold of the Queens hands did help soothe the pain.

"I can ask for something to he-"

"I don't do drugs," Anna said quickly. The Queen frowned and tilted her head. Anna sighed and pulled away from the cold hands.

"Sorry, but some remedies for headaches were…their considered illegal in my era," Anna explained and the Queen nodded slowly.

"I was going to offer some herbal tea," Elsa says as she curls her hands to her and moves away from the redhead.

"Oh, I…I'm sorry, I just assumed, yes, I'd love some herbal tea," Anna said as she nodded. Elsa nodded as well before walking to the door. Anna watched as she pushed it open slightly. As the Queen was talking with a servant, Anna took the time to look around some.

It all looked so…normal. Well normal for the 18th century. The only thing noticeably different from a modern setting were computers and phones. There were just more papers and books. It all seemed more…cluttered, but really this is what Anna assumes every office or study would look like if all this information wasn't mostly digital.

Flickering candle light to her side catches her attention as Elsa closes the door. Her brain stuttered for a bit before realizing that this was nearly three decades before electric light was a thing. Her brain then proceeded to yell at her to not do something stupid, like 'invent' anything that was now so common to her. She would not pull an Edison anytime soon if she could help it.

_"Where the north wind meets the sea,  
There's a river full of memory."_

Anna blinked and looked to the queen who moved to sit down in the chair next to her, she had pulled a purple shall off the backrest to wrap around her shoulders.

"What?" Anna asked, it sounded like a song, but it was so soft that if Elsa wasn't so close to her she wouldn't have heard it. Elsa seemed to snap out of her own thoughts and looked up to Anna as she sat down.

"It's a song our…my mother sang to me and my sister when we were kids," Elsa said softly. She looked so sad. Anna hummed and tilted her head.

_"In her waters, deep and true,  
Lay the answers and a path for you,  
Dive down deep into her sound,  
But not too far or you'll be drowned."_

Elsa looked to her with such wonder and hope that Anna felt bad for knowing the song.

"It's an almost forgotten song, I just happened to stumble on it while working on my thesis for my degree," Anna said softly, "I use it as guidance for my studies. To me it symbolizes knowledge and that with enough searching you can always find the truth, but it also reminds you that it might not be what you want," she added. Elsa's shoulders slacked a little and she nodded.

"Mother never told us where she heard it," the queen just says as she strokes the shawl.

"So, um, have you spoken to your goddess Skadi?" Anna asked after the silence became too much. Before Elsa could answer the door opened and their tea was brought to them. They both thanked the girl politely.

"I tried, but I didn't get an answer," Elsa says softly as she stroked the ear of her tea cup.

"How exactly do you communicate with her?" Anna asked. She should stop adding more confusion to her already hurt brain.

"A song…in my head, she'll sing to me using my voice, but it's been silent," Elsa says like it's so normal.

"Just in your head? Or do you…you know…actually sing? Because spontaneous singing is a real thing," Anna says as she tilts her head. A light blush worked onto Elsa's cheeks.

"Well it happens on occasion, but I can mostly control it," she says and Anna chuckles.

"Yea it can be silly, but where I'm from that's handled with treatment. Not that I think it's a bad thing, I enjoy a good song, oof, I'm going to suffer once the medication is out of my system, Eugene seems to be one of the rare few that can control it," Anna hums and Elsa smiles lightly.

"My sister sang a lot…just about every day I'd hear her singing to me…asking if I'd build a snowman with her," Elsa said as she smiled more, her eyes had a far off look in them.

"Tell me about her," Anna said softly and Elsa took a deep breath.

"We're going to need more tea," she chuckled and Anna could only smile.

* * *

**So yea...not much to say...hope ya'll like it.**

**I'll try and get to other things that's been standing a while...I make no promises.**

**Oh do ya'll want me to bring back that thing I did where I answer everyone in the post AN? I liked being able to talk with my reviewers cause not everyone looks at their PM's...let me know!**

**X3**


End file.
